


Miraculous Arm Wrestler

by SpringZephyr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Marinette arm wrestles people before class, which Adrien just so happens to be into.





	Miraculous Arm Wrestler

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason being uploaded on the same day as the original, which has never happened before! I get too embarrassed of my stories, but today I will be less wimpy--

Marinette was the center of attention when Adrien arrived at school that morning, surprisingly among the last of their classmates to do so. He must have been too busy daydreaming about Ladybug to notice any traffic. It had been a peaceful morning until now.

 

Everyone knew Chloé believed there was a permanent spotlight on her – and maybe someone else would've agreed with her, Adrien was optimistic enough to admit that today. He spent more time thinking about Marinette. Chloé was familiar and predictable, which made Marinette her foil in every way. One was extroverted and spoiled, the other stubborn but fair. Blonde hair to black. One wore clothes that cost as much as some people's salaries and thought wrap time meant the amount of time it took to wrap her birthday presents, the other proudly carried her homemade purse everywhere. Marinette was always in the corner of his vision somehow, whereas Chloé desired to be the centerfold. She was still _sort of_ his friend, but they'd be better friends if she didn't actively try to drive other people away from him. That made it more satisfying than it should have been to watch Marinette stand up to her, time after time, no one else could. Not to mention how the way Marinette tied her hair back was obviously inspired by Ladybug –

 

“Girl, with arms like those, you _must_ have been working out.”

 

– and apparently she was strong like Ladybug also?

 

“Alya,” Marinette whined, curling her arms around herself.  
  


“Come on, I bet you could even beat some of the boys at arm wrestling!”

 

For some reason, strong girls were always more popular with other girls than boys. Every girl in class was watching the duo, even Chloé, who was probably wondering if weightlifting was the key to Adrien's heart. Someone should tell her not to bother – she could be a heavyweight champion and Adrien's feelings would still be platonic.

 

After a self-conscious glance around the room, Marinette shrank even further. Ironically, Adrien thought it made her look cooler. Like she was being modest, not unconfident. “I-I guess so...”

 

“I'll go first!” Nino volunteered, probably because he was a nice guy and not because he expected to win.

 

“I didn't actually mean – !”

 

“Too late,” Alya laughed. “He already volunteered, you are contractually obliged to wrestle now or risk disappointing the class!”

 

Nino was the type of person who'd rather spend time at the arcade than the gym, but he took a seat and subsequently lost with a theatrical flourish that made it seem otherwise. Once Alya, who'd declared herself referee, stopped screaming and he'd shaken the impact out of his hand, Nino smiled and congratulated Marinette like everyone else.

 

Well, almost everyone else. Naturally, Chloé wasn't among those cheering, and Marinette didn't sound too excited either.

 

“Oh my gosh, I didn't hurt you did I?”

 

Adrien thought of Ladybug again. Like any real superhero, she would never use her power to hurt someone. It took almost a full minute for Nino to convince her he was fine as Adrien stared idly at the clock, then he claimed his customary seat beside Adrien and Julekka was the next to step forward.

 

“I never would've guessed Marinette was that strong,” Nino grinned, resting his elbow on the table. “You?”

 

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, contemplated uncertain, unforseen feelings. He liked Ladybug's hair, sure, but it was her strength and sense of justice that he _loved_. “She really doesn't look it, huh...?”

 

He glanced at Chloé for guidance, an old habit from when he'd been the sheltered rich kid and she'd been rich too but also had worldly experience. A single quirked eyebrow indicated disdain, but the way she pursed her lips and kept her hands steady at her sides suggested something else. If Chloé truly felt contempt toward Marinette right now, she would've already let everyone know. Or at least folded her arms and glared to let Adrien know.

 

Julekka looked incredibly pleased with herself as she claimed Nino's old seat. Despite not being the most athletic person in their class, Julekka was among the tallest – if this were fencing, that would've given her a slight advantage over Nino. _Slight_. Adrien doubted the extra reach would translate into arm wrestling though.

 

“Ready?” Alya raised her palm in a similar fashion to last time. The match would officially begin once she lowered it.

 

Both competitors placed their right elbow on the table, then gripped the other's hand like they were about to shake.

 

“Set!”

 

Julekka shuffled forward slightly in her seat.

 

“GO!”

 

At first glance, they were almost evenly matched. There was a small tremor in Julekka's arm though, that perhaps nobody else noticed – certainly not Rose, who was cheering so enthusiastically she probably couldn't see anything through all of the bouncing. That tremor allowed Adrien to predict the exact moment the back of her hand would hit the table. It wasn't until he heard Julekka grunt from the impact that he realized he'd withheld his breath the entire time.

 

“I think we have time for one more,” Alya announced. Before anyone could protest, she added, “Come on, it's not going to be fair to Marinette if she loses because her arm got tired. And class starts in, what, five minutes?”

 

A couple of students let out unconvinced huffs. A few were probably rolling their eyes. Alix and Kim were among them, and the most audible. Despite this, they weren't clamoring to be next in line to take a shot at Marinette. Adrien focused his attention on what they were saying:

 

“Winning against Marinette wouldn't be a challenge if she got tired this easily,” Alix grumbled. “But I'm going to wait. I don't want anyone claiming I won through a fluke.”

 

“Then I'm going to wrestle her before you. With both arms. At the same time!”

 

“You should try,” Nino urged, digging an equally subtle elbow into Adrien's ribcage.

 

“Is everyone other than Nino and Julekka too scared to try?” Alya taunted.

 

Marinette could've been groaning, but it was hard to tell when most of what Adrien could see was the back of her head. Her shoulders were hunched like she might be burying her face in her hands.

 

“I thought you were kids, not chickens!”

 

Several of their classmates bristled at being insulted, particularly Alix and Kim. Rose actually thought it was funny, because “kids are baby goats and we're not goats either”, as she helpfully pointed out. Chloé scoffed, snapping without a hint of shame, “As if I would ever touch Marinette's gross, sweaty hand!”

 

That was what finally caused Marinette to leave her shell. “You're just afraid you'll scuff your nails with how badly you'd lose!” she yelled back.

 

The situation should've escalated from there. Instead, Nino casually leaned back in his seat and matched Marinette's volume.“I just heard Adrien volunteer!”

 

Alix and Kim froze mid shove, and Chloé's stern glare morphed into shock. “I didn't hear him say anything!”

 

She probably wanted to be the only person to ever touch Adrien's hand. Adrien took offense to that. Not angrily, exactly, but the thought of anyone controlling his life like that made his eyebrows knit together. Before he had time to think, Adrien grumbled, “Sorry, I should have spoken louder” and jolted from his chair.

 

Walking the narrow aisle down to where Marinette was sitting was like being on a runway, he thought. Everyone was staring at him. Luckily, he was used to it and the self-consciousness didn't hit until Alya began snickering at Marinette's mortified, tomato red face. Marinette hadn't wanted to be in this situation either. From the start, she'd tried to politely decline these matches and Adrien – at this moment, Adrien wasn't much better than Chloé or his father.

 

Alya cackled, whispering something to Marinette that sounded teasing but made her squeak and hide her face. Which happened a lot around Adrien, for the record. Normally, he ignored it.

 

“Concentrate, Marinette! Unless you _want_ to lose?”

 

“Um, actually I think it'd be cool if she won,” Adrien piped up, which succeeded in easing his guilt and even more at distracting himself. His voice hitched on the first word, his body aware of the effect _that_ thought would have on him before his brain had a chance to catch up.

 

Marinette choked in response, but at least that was better than a squeak. He supposed.

 

Adrien offered his hand, in an attempt to make things less awkward, only to be distracted again by the way Marinette's slender fingers slid between his. They were soft too, belying the strength hidden in her hand and forearm. He watched the tendon in her wrist flex as she shifted her elbow, the tension increasing. The way the fabric of her jacket shifted around her shoulders meant her biceps probably looked _amazing_. Adrien gulped, only vaguely aware that Alya had started counting –   
  


– and not at all that she'd just yelled “three!” until the back of his hand slammed against the table.

 

“Yes! I won, I won!”

 

It should have hurt a lot more than it did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was so self-indulgent, I'd probably require almost no coaxing to write a similar story. Especially the hyphen abuse and the part where I forgot or was too impatient to plan a proper ending. You'll see that a lot. >_>


End file.
